


L+M

by orphan_account



Series: TMNT Drabbles [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brothers love, T-Cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why leo loves Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L+M

**Author's Note:**

> FanFic © Me  
> Poofsy and Cuddles© Me  
> TMNT © Not mine. I do not own the wonderful turtles, but if i did , There will be a alot of T-Cest

**1.Stupid**

He's stupid, Idiotic,  Bonehead, but Leo is always there for him.

 **2.Video Games**  
Whenever Mikey wants to play video ganes, its all was Leo, cause leo Loves him.

  
 **3.Cuddles**  
I Remember this one time, we found a cat, and Mikey named him Cuddles.

 **4.Poofsy**  
This is going to be hard, but Mikey brought a mutant cat and mikey called her poofsy, cause she was all fluffly all over, Cuddles and poofsy didn't get along that well....

 **5.Small**  
Mikey is the youngest brother, but Mikey is allways sensitive, about being 'Small'

 **6.LeatherHead**  
leatherhead and Mikey really get along, well when LeatherHead isn't looking at Donnie's butt,

 **7.Machine Break**  
Donnie, and mikey allways Get in to fights whenever Mikey breaks something, but Mikey all was says 'Sorry' and donnie all was acceptes it.

 **8.Snooze**  
Mikey can never, get enough of leo's soft singing.he falls asleep everytime.

 **9.Tears**  
Whenever Mikey cries, Leo and His brothers will be there,and then they'll beat the shell out of whoever made mikey cried.

 **10.Jokes**  
Mikey is terrible at jokes, but they all was know to laugh for him


End file.
